Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display panel.
Related Art of the Invention
As the progressive of technology, various kinds of information devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, UMPC, GPS and the likes, have been invented. Except the conventional input approach by keyboard and/or mouse, the touch input technology is an intuitional and popular choice recently. For example, the touch display panel has humanity and intuitional input interface, so the users of any ages can directly operate it by fingers or stylus. Accordingly, the touch display panel products are more and more popular in the market.
The conventional touch display panel mainly includes a touch panel and a display panel. The touch panel has a protective substrate and a sensing substrate, which are configured with a sensing electrode layer respectively. To manufacture a touch display panel, the protective substrate is firstly attached to the sensing substrate to form a touch panel, and then the touch panel is attached to the display panel.
Since the touch panel and the display panel are separately manufactured and then bonded to form the touch display panel, an attaching adhesive layer is needed to be provided between the touch panel and the display panel. Besides, the touch panel is disposed at the one side of the display panel, so the thickness of the touch display panel can not be sufficiently reduced. This thickness feature does not satisfy the requirement of small and compact products.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a touch display panel with simple structure and compact size.